This invention relates to methods and apparatus for enhancing the foam based on a glass of beverage.
This invention particularly relates to beverages that are dispensed into drinking vessels and which in this process are provided with foam heads formed by release of gases contained in solution in the beverage prior to dispensing. The beverage may contain alcohol such as is found in dark or light beers and lagers or may be wholly or substantially alcohol free such as in carbonate soft drinks like ginger or other root beers, lemonade and the like or the so-called low alcohol beers.
The beverage may be dispensed by drawing from a bulk store such as a barrel or may be dispensed by emptying from individual containers such as a can or bottle containing a measured quantity of the beverage.
It is highly desirable, particularly for beers, to provide a dense foam head to the dispensed beverage in the drinking vessel, which head will be retained for long periods even during consumption of the liquid portion of the beverage, because the consumer relates foam or head retention and head density or quality to a high quality beverage.
The present invention is concerned with new and improved methods of and apparatus for enhancing foam heads on beverages.